Night Duty
by Kira73
Summary: Ming never imagined when she showed up for work that her first night shift would change her life. HakodaXMingXBato. Mature. HEAVILY revised and reposted. If you read this before, this is much different. It will also receive a new ending.
1. Part 1

**Night Duty**** - Part One**

**This one was way due for a revise since I wrote it over a year ago. So it's back and much better. Grammar is improved. The plot is more complicated. And I (hopefully) am not telling as much as showing. **

**If you read this before, it's much different. I encourage you to read again. Not only is it beefier and juicier, but I will be ending it differently... with a prison break and one more fun 'scene.'  
**

**If this is the first time you've read this, enjoy! It's rated M for a good reason. Language, violence and explicit menage scenes.  
**

水火水

The summer sun had just kissed the horizon as Ming reached the gates of Prison Tower, its dying rays painting the Fire Nation capital below in myriad shades of fiery reds and oranges. She paused for a few moments and enjoyed the view, knowing well that savoring sunsets like this one would be the only thing she'd have to look forward to. Last week's solar eclipse had insured that her professional life for the unforeseeable future would be a living hell. Sighing, Ming turned from the sunset and stared up at the massive stone prison carved out of the very mountain that sheltered it. For the next twelve hours, she'd be doing hard time.

She really needed to find a new job.

As she did at the start of every shift, she headed straight for the warden's office to check her assignment. It came as no surprise when she found her boss, Warden Poon, lounging in a chair with his feet up on his desk and eating a cinnamon fire cake. Judging from the crumbs littering the ridiculous-looking gray sideburns he sported—no doubt to compensate for his receding hairline—the pastry had not been his first of the night.

His hazel eyes narrowed on her uniformed body as she entered. "Ming. Always a pleasure to see you come into my office," he said through a mouth full of fire cake. "How do you feel about your first night shift?"

Ming wanted to say he could shove this new shift assignment he had given her where the sun would never shine, but instead said, "I am thrilled, sir."

She would much rather be at home reading. Or washing her hair. Or cleaning her floors... with her tongue. Any place but here on a Friday night.

Not getting her subtle sarcasm, he dropped his booted feet to the floor and brushed off the front of his uniform-turned-plate. "Not as thrilled as your partner is, I'm certain. You and Chang will be guarding the Dungeon tonight."

Ming's blood chilled at his words, not at the mention of the Dungeon, a large cell deep inside the mountain where the Fire Lord threw prisoners who were never to see the light of day again.

No, it was that she was to be down there with Chang. Alone. In near pitch darkness. For over twelve hours.

Chang was renown around the prison for harassing the women on duty, and had even been accused of sexual assault recently by one of prisoners. Instead of getting fired, he'd been sent down to the Dungeon for permanent guard duty. With the prison being so short-handed right now, the warden had conveniently overlooked his crime.

Well, it wasn't going to be convenient for Ming. She'd been dodging Chang and his advances since day one of this job. "Sir, is there any chance I can trade positions with another guard?"

"If you would've showed up on time like you were supposed to maybe I might have considered it. But as it is no one wants to work down there. Can't say I blame 'em with all the rats running around. Chang doesn't seem to mind the company though."

That's because Chang was a rat himself. He probably felt right at home down there. "Please sir. I... I can't."

"You can and you _will_. And don't bother trying finding a replacement. You won't be able to. Like it or not, I'm afraid you're stuck, Ming." He plucked a small oil lantern from the shelf behind his desk and handed it to her. "Here, you're gonna need this. There should be enough oil in there to last the night."

"Thank you, sir," Ming said as took the lantern that appeared to have only a few hour's worth of oil. She wanted to beat him over his graying head with the thing and run home, but she needed this job. Her father's health was failing and her mother was too old to work. As their only child, Ming needed this job. So, with a sigh of resignation, she left the warden's office and headed for her night in the Dungeon with Chang.

Much had changed since the eclipse—or as some called it, the Day of Black Sun. It was during those precarious few minutes, when the sun completely fell into the moon's shadow, that a fire bender lost his ability to bend. And also during those few minutes, the inherent flaws of this prison were discovered. That the prison relied greatly on the power of fire benders to keep its prisoners in check.

Taking advantage of their captors' lack of defenses, many prisoners were able to escape, including several earth and water benders, and one unexpectedly, very potent General Iroh. The mass escape took everyone by surprise since the guards were under strict orders not to mention the eclipse to the prisoners. Somewhere along the line, though, someone had been tipped off. No surprise considering the crookedness that existed in some of the guards, Chang included.

After the dust had settled, the majority of escapees had been found. They were promptly shipped to the maximum security prison on the Boiling Rock since they could no longer be trusted. Prison Tower had a one strike and you're out policy. Escapes were not tolerated—period.

Unfortunately, along with those prisoners went many of Prison Tower's guards, in order to maintain the high guard-to-prisoner ratio the warden on the Rock insisted upon. The guards who went had to be chosen by lottery, not because of high demand, but for lack of it. It seemed that, no matter how high the pay raise was, no one wanted a job on a stinking cesspool in the middle of nowhere.

Ming didn't either and had initially been relieved when she didn't get chosen to go. Her relief was short lived when she found out that, as one of the few remaining guards at Prison Tower, she had to work double time and three times as hard.

And now she could add enduring a shift with grabby-hands, dirty-mouthed Chang to the list.

Pausing when she reached the staircase to the Dungeon, Ming shivered at the cold, stale air that met her from the black abyss. She swallowed her fear and cautiously made her way down the steep spiral staircase step by step, her lantern held out protectively in one hand while she clutched the stone wall with the other. The worn rock stairs beneath her boots were narrow and crumbling from age. One wrong step and it could be her last.

When Ming reached the bottom, she found Chang leaning up against the wall inspecting his nails under the light of a singular wall torch. He wasn't a tall man, but he still had a few inches over Ming and was over twice as broad. He was obsessive about keeping his body in shape and made it a point to always wear outfits that showed off his muscles to the ladies. Vanity and Chang were one and the same.

An evil grin spread over his face when he glanced up and saw her approaching. "Ming." His dark brown eyes raked a blatant perusal over her body. "Never would I have thought I'd end up working guard duty down here with you. I'm gonna have to thank that bastard Poon tomorrow for this. You and I going to have so much fun tonight."

"You bet," Ming said flatly. "So who are we guarding anyway?"

Ming knew the prisoners behind the thick metal door had arrived the day after the eclipse, but she had no idea who they were. Rumor had it that an invasion had been attempted that day, but the Fire Lord had adamantly denied the claims.

Chang shrugged his massive tanned shoulders. "Not a clue. They've been here for about a week. Brought in right after your _boyfriend_ escaped, in fact."

She ignored the insinuation. Ming _did_ care deeply for General Iroh and missed his company greatly since his escape, but she never thought of the former Fire Prince in that way. "'They?' You mean there's a lot of them?"

"S'gotta be, judging from the amount of food I've seen going in." He pointed with his foot to a small, rectangular panel at the bottom of the steel door where the meals were delivered. "Haven't been in there myself, though. Not yet, anyway." With a smirk, he jingled the keys at his side. "I heard a couple of female voices in there last night. Maybe you and I can... uh... check it out later, eh?"

Males and females in the same cell? For obvious reasons, such a thing was unheard of. Ming stared at the solid metal door, trying to figure out who could be on the other side and why there would be females in there as well as males. Whoever they were, the Fire Lord not only wanted their identity kept secret, but obviously didn't give a fig about the women's virtue.

Shaking her head, she took her place opposite Chang against the cool stone wall. She chanced a look over at him to see that his brown eyes were roaming freely over her body. Again. And he was wearing that stupid grin of his. Again.

_It's only twelve hours... it's only twelve hours... it's only twelve hours_, she repeated to herself as she stared at the dirt floor.

Who was she kidding? It was going to be the longest night of her life.

She tolerated his ogling for about a minute, maybe two, but with she and Chang standing a mere six feet apart, ignoring his roving eyes proved impossible. "You have a problem with your eyes, Chang?"

"Oh, I have a problem, alright. A serious problem that only you can help me with," he cooed with a voice that sounded like a sick Komodo rhino. Then to her shock, one of his hands grasped his crotch through his black uniform pants.

Ming tried her best to look unaffected when she wanted to run. "Get over yourself. Surely you can make it through the night without sex, _or_ without me having to kick your ass," she said as confidently as she could even though they both knew she couldn't best him in a duel. She was an accomplished fire bender, but she'd never had any formal training like some of the more well off girls of the city had.

"Are you making a threat? Or a promise?" he asked, his hand still stroking his cock. Ming could tell from the outline in his pants that it was not as impressive as his muscles.

"Damn right I'm making you a promise. I will not put up with this behavior on the job, and if you don't stop this now Poon is going to hear about it."

Chang snorted. "Like Poon will ever believe the word of a woman over a man." He took one step towards her, then another, slowly stalking her in the small space. "And I am not asking you to put up, but to put _out_, Ming."

With the stone wall at her back and Chang at her front, Ming was trapped. "Well, my answer is no. Find some other woman to lay your charms on."

The flame from her lantern flickered in his eyes, which were so dilated they appeared almost black. "Oh, I don't think so. Tonight, Ming... you're mine."

With a speed and power that caught her off guard, Chang grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Ming brought her right hand up in an attempt to shoot a fireball at him, but he grabbed her forearm and twisted it into an agonizing position behind her back. Instinctively, she switched her attack to her other hand, but Chang caught that arm as well and bent it in a similar way.

"I think this new... _position_ you're in has some definite possibilities." He laughed at the double meaning as his slimy tongue licked a line from her throat to her ear. "What do you think, Ming?"

Biting back a cry of disgust, Ming's feet flailed at Chang's knees, trying to kick his legs from beneath him, but they might as well have been made of stone.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not the answer I was looking for." He swiveled and threw her against the metal door, the force of the impact knocking the breath out of her lungs.

She fell to her knees as she struggled for air, but still managed, "Fuck... off..."

He chuckled as he loomed between her only escape route—the staircase. "With pleasure."

Before Ming could fully grasp his words, Chang threw himself over top of her, his hands groping and grabbing and nipping at every piece of her body like a pair of fleshy lobster claws. She heard the sounds of her clothing being ripped away as she shoved and kicked against his large frame, but he was just too strong. Too heavy.

Terror spread through her like wildfire when the reality of her situation sunk in. Chang was going to rape her and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop him. Pure primal fear rose in her breast, drawing forth a loud scream from her lungs that echoed hauntingly off the rock walls and up the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" Poon's voice came from above.

Chang stilled, his eyes blazing with unreserved fury, first at the disembodied voice then at Ming. "You prudish bitch. I'm not gettin' fired 'cause you won't spread 'em like the others did." The back of his hand struck her face so forcibly Ming saw stars. He clamped a beefy palm over her mouth and yelled, "Uh, nothing sir. Ming just thought she saw a rat. That's all."

Harsh laughter floated down the stairs. "Figures. Just make sure she keeps quiet down there. Can't have her wakin' up the prisoners."

"Oh, I intend to keep her quiet. All night if I have to," Chang growled as he slammed his lips over hers and shoved his tongue inside her mouth, nearly choking her with the flavor of curry and rotten meat.

Still suffering from the shock of his blow, and now his brutal kiss, Ming somehow summoned a final burst of adrenaline and channeled it to her knee. With a battle cry that was swallowed by his rancid mouth, she jerked her knee up and hit him squarely in the groin.

A loud grunt told her that she had hit her mark perfectly. Chang immediately broke the kiss and rolled to the side, clutching his wounded crotch. "Agni-fucking-dammit."

Ming scrambled to her feet and sprinted towards the stone staircase, not even bothering to grab her lantern for her return to safety. Darkness was nothing compared to the blackness living inside this man and she needed to get away. Far away. But as her foot landed on the first stair, she felt it. The prickly sensation—one that felt like a million little bugs crawling over her skin at once—was unmistakable.

Latent electricity.

Frantic, Ming's legs pumped faster, trying to flee from what she knew was coming, but when she heard the crackle as the air around her heated, she knew it was too late to run. The booming thunder hammered in her ears as Chang's lightning struck her from behind. She didn't even get a chance to cry out at the white-hot pain before the shadows consumed her.

水火水

Slowly, Ming became aware of several male voices. The low cadence of their whispers was somehow soothing to her. Though her entire body throbbed in agony, she forced herself to remain still for fear that she might be discovered awake. That meant the calming voices might stop. She struggled through the fog clouding her brain to make out the men's words.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" one of them asked.

"Then we shall tell one of the guards," a deeper voice answered, holding a quiet but irrefutable authority.

"I think we should tell them now. She's been here for almost two days and hasn't woke up yet."

Two days? What happened? Where was she? Ming wanted to ask all those questions but continued to feign sleep.

"I would prefer for her leave here conscious and able to pin the blame on what happened where it belongs, rather than for the warden to draw his own conclusions," the commanding tone explained.

"Yes, but... but she's a firebender." Clear loathing oozed from a young woman's hushed voice.

"And she's also a human being. Even if she is on the wrong side of this war, we shall treat her as fairly as we would treat one of our own prisoners."

Wrong side? Prisoners?

_Prison!_

Pieces of her encounter with Chang came flooding back in a tidal wave of terrifying images. Panic crept in when she remembered that he'd knocked her out with his bending. Now she was here, wherever _here_ was, and two days later. Had Chang done anything else to her? Or these strangers?

The need to check her wounds won out over the pretense of sleep. Her fear stepped up a notch when she discovered she couldn't move her arms, nor her legs.

Oh, Agni, she was bound!

"Quiet, I think she's awake," the female voice cautioned.

Ming decided to open her eyes since she'd been noticed. As her hazy vision focused under the dim light of torches, her heart fell when she saw the metal floor and walls surrounding her. Needing an assurance that she was any place but where she dreaded, Ming struggled to roll over on the thin, dirty mattress she lay on. When she did, she was greeted by the curious stares of not just a couple men, but many men—and even a few women—all of them clad in Earth Kingdom greens and Water Tribe blues.

One of the Water Tribe men rose from where he sat on the floor and offered a warmhearted smile before speaking the words that stopped Ming's heart cold.

"Welcome to the Dungeon, my lady."

水火水


	2. Part 2

**Night Duty - Part 2**

水火水

"No..." Ming shook her head, not wanting to accept that she'd become a prisoner in the most inescapable cell in the Fire Nation. "No! I cannot stay in here. I can't!"

She rolled to her stomach and struggled to get to her feet, a chore that soon proved out of the question when she realized how tightly she was tied up. A thick length of rope bound both her wrists to her hips. Another held her legs together at the ankles. In the back of her mind Ming knew she should give up, but her pride didn't want these prisoners to see her on the floor, helpless and vulnerable. It wanted them to know she was still in charge.

Ming bent her knees, bringing them under her body while digging her forehead into the mattress to help her stand. When she arched her back, pain sliced into her spine, burning like a hot dagger. The wound from Chang.

Spewing a loud curse that echoed off the metal walls of the large hold, she gave up and slumped belly down on the mattress, which she noticed smelled like a wet dog badly in need of a bath. Reality began to sink in and Ming realized that she was beaten. Even if she could push past the pain, if these men decided to attack, her bound state rendered her defenseless.

Ming turned her head toward her prisoners—now her new cellmates—and saw the chestnut-haired Water Tribe man advancing towards her, an expression of cool determination drawn upon his chiseled face.

The instinct to survive took over before Ming could think about the consequences. Mustering up one final fight, she rolled to her back and spun to bring her feet in front of her, kicking a large fireball at the man. The move tapped all her strength and hurt like a sonovabitch, but he was unfazed and easily avoided her efforts by stepping to the side to dodge her attack, never once breaking his stride.

Ming tried to scoot away as he closed in on her, but all she could manage was a worm-like wiggle that gained her only a few futile inches. Exhaustion took over and she gave up, dropping her head to the mattress only to miss it. The back of her head hit the metal floor with a loud clunk.

"Fuck!" she bit out, uncaring about politeness.

The man stopped, his blue eyes regarding her with not the hatred or apprehension she expected them to harbor, but concern. "I'm not going to hurt you, although if you keep that up you are most likely going to hurt yourself."

"Stay away from me," Ming warned, immediately wanting to laugh at the absurdity of her threat. She just gave this man all she had left.

He held his hands out to his sides in supplication. "I only want to help."

Help her? How? She was bound, powerless and...

Ming looked around her, counting four females among the many dozens of men, and they looked far too young to defend themselves against these large men. "I am one of the only women in here. You can 'help' me by untying me."

"Not until I know I can trust you." He edged closer, keeping a wary eye on her feet. When he reached the edge of her mattress, he crouched next to her on one knee. "You tell me. Can I trust you?"

Ming didn't know how to answer him, not because she didn't have an answer—she did and it was yes—but because she'd never before been asked that by a man, at least not a Fire Nation man. The call for trust implied a confidence and closeness she'd never shared with the opposite gender save General Iroh, and that was only for a few short weeks.

If this blue-eyed, brown-haired—and now that she got a closer look at him, very attractive—Water Tribe man was asking for trust, then maybe he didn't view her as lowly as she assumed.

"Will saying yes get me untied?" she instead asked, testing him in case she was wrong. And to keep him talking, which for some reason was suddenly important.

"It depends," he answered in a smooth drawl that spoke of long, hot nights beneath silk sheets.

"On what?"

"If you can trust me first." With a bone-softening smile, the warrior reached for Ming.

_Sex. He wants sex. Oh, Agni!_

Ming stiffened and closed her eyes, physically and mentally bracing herself for another assault. Another attempted rape. This time, though, it wouldn't be an attempt—it was really going to happen. If she couldn't escape Chang, how in the world could she expect to hold off a prison hold full of lonely men?

But instead of putting his hands where they shouldn't be like Chang had done, the warrior slid one arm under her knees, the other around her upper back, and scooped her up into his strong arms like her one hundred and thirty pounds were nothing to him. She opened her eyes to see that he was carrying her to another mattress near one of the corners of the hold, this one laden with blankets. Ming understood then why he'd picked her up.

_This_ was where it is going to happen.

She renewed her struggles, squirming in his arms, her bound body trying its best to keep him from reaching his destination. "No. I won't let you do this."

Her tactic worked and he stopped to get a better hold on her. "Do what? Make you more comfortable? That mattress was the thinnest and smelliest one in here."

His words sucked the fight right out of her. She fully expected the warrior to throw her down and have his way with her, not make her more comfortable. "You're lying. I _know_ what you want to do to me."

The man leveled a stare on her so intense Ming swore those sapphire blue eyes were looking right through her.

"You must think we're all a bunch of barbarians. I would never stoop as low as to take advantage of a woman, whether she was tied up or not. Something I can't say for your countrymen. And neither can you, considering how you arrived through that door."

Too scared to ask what he meant and even more scared to cross him any further, Ming kept her mouth shut as he continued his way across the large cell. Like she was a fragile flower in danger of wilting, he delicately set her upon the mattress, which she noted was indeed much more comfortable and far nicer smelling than the other had been.

When Blue Eyes called out for someone to bring food and drink, Ming's stomach rumbled in agreement. She couldn't believe she'd been down here for two days without eating or drinking anything. She also couldn't believe no one had come looking for her. Or had they?

She was about to ask when a tall, raven-haired Water Tribesman brought over a small ration of plain rice and water on a tray. The bowed head and respect that was paid to Blue Eyes was not lost on Ming. She took a guess he was the leader here. No one questioned his actions, which so far had been honorable, regardless of Ming's accusations to the contrary.

The realization comforted her somewhat as he sat next to her, facing her, and much closer than what would be considered appropriate for two strangers. Ming never knew prisoners could smell so spicy. So manly. So—

"Since you won't let me untie you, I'm going to have to do this for you," he interrupted her thoughts in that sultry voice as he held the cup of water to her lips.

Ming glared at him over the rim of the metal cup. "Now I never said I wouldn't let—"

"Shhh... just drink. I know you must need this."

For a few insane seconds, her thirst was waylaid as self-conscience struck along with embarrassment over being tended to like a mere child. But the feeling didn't last long when she felt the first drop of water touch her mouth. Giving in to her body's needs, she parted her lips.

Ming drank slowly at first, trying her best to remain ladylike, but her swallows quickened as her thirst intensified. No matter how much she drank, she couldn't get the liquid fast enough. She downed the water like a woman possessed, angling her head back in order to guzzle the remaining portion. Blue Eyes obliged her by tilting the cup with her. A small amount of water escaped her lips to drip down her chin.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes fastened to her chin as he pulled the cup away.

"That's okay. I was drinking too fast. I didn't realize I was so thirsty until..."

Ming swallowed her words as quickly as she had the water when Blue Eyes did something very unexpected.

Running his calloused fingertip upwards along the line of water from her chin to her lips, he collected the runaway drops and then took his finger into his mouth, sucking the liquid off the digit in a slow and very sensual display.

"Water is precious around here," he explained casually, though there was nothing casual about the unexpected ache between her legs.

"Oh," Ming said on an exhale, suddenly wishing that she could become water so she too could be precious and lickable.

Before she begged him for another cup of water just so she could see where else she could manage to spill it, Ming quickly recovered herself and stated the obvious. "So I take it you're not a waterbender or else you'd be out of here by now?"

"I've wished that many times, but no." He set the empty cup on the tray. "No one in here is. There were a few on my team who were, but they're imprisoned elsewhere. You wouldn't happen to know if they're still here."

She narrowed her eyes. "You know I can't tell you that."

"I didn't think you could. Or _would_ for that matter." He shrugged his broad, muscular shoulders, laid bare from the sleeveless, midnight blue tunic he wore. "It was worth a shot anyway."

Ming felt a stab of guilt at being so haughty and elusive when Blue Eyes sounded like he was genuinely worried about his missing men, not planning an escape.

"There's a lot of places in this prison I'm not allowed to visit." As a woman, Ming wasn't allowed the same clearances as a man. Sexism reigned in Capital City. "The warden's pretty secretive. I didn't even know all of you were down here to begin with." Then it dawned on her. "You're prisoners from the failed invasion, aren't you?"

"_Failed_ is what they're calling it?" he said with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Ming immediately regretted her question. If he was the leader here, chances were he was the leader of the invasion as well. He must be feeling like komodo rhino dung for getting his men captured.

She wondered how much he'd been told of his future. If it had been explained to him that all he and his men could look forward to were these metals floors and walls. Or, if he was lucky, a one way ticket to the luxury accommodations aboard the Boiling Rock.

Ming didn't want to destroy any hope he had left and decided to let him live in ignorance. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." He picked up a chipped porcelain bowl full of rice and a wooden spoon off the tray. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"I'll try not to spill this all over you, then," he joked as he lifted the first spoonful of rice to her lips.

Whether it was this man's smile, his easygoing nature, or the fact that she _did_ trust him—even if he didn't quite trust her—Ming felt comfortable enough with this stranger to say, "Thank you, but if you did, I wouldn't complain."

A blush rose to his tanned cheeks as he fed her the rice. He was silent for a few more spoonfuls before he said, "The day you arrived. We all heard your scream and knew that something horrible was happening outside. I hate to admit that at first I hoped... I _thought_ it might be a prison break."

"I bet you were disappointed when you realized it wasn't."

"A little, but then when that man opened the door and tossed you in..." He went quiet as he spooned another lump of rice.

"What? What happened next?"

"That jerk had already tied you up when he threw you in, but you... your clothes." He looked down at her uniform, which prompted Ming to do the same. Other than being ripped and singed from her fight with Chang, everything about her two-piece outfit looked in place. "We had to dress you."

Ming's throat tightened around the mouthful of rice and she coughed it up. "Oh, Agni. He didn't." Tears threatened and she closed her eyes to stall them. " Please tell me he didn't."

"I'm not certain, but it looks like he didn't."

Ming opened her eyes to see him wearing a furious blush. "'Looks?'"

"One of the women looked at... uh... examined your... your, uh..."

"Please. _Did_ he rape me?"

"Miksa believes you weren't violated but she wasn't a hundred percent sure." He scooped up another spoonful of rice and brought it to Ming's lips. "Do you remember anything?"

Ming swallowed her rice, grimacing as it went down. This talk of Chang had killed her appetite. "All I can remember is that he attacked me. I managed to get away but he shot me with lightning and... I guess I blacked out after that."

"I see." His face turned hopeful. "You guys can do that? Make lightning?"

Ming shook her head. "Only the good benders can generate lightning, and I am not one of them."

"I saw what he did to your back. There's nothing 'good' about that." He held up another spoonful of rice.

"No. I'm done."

"You need to eat."

"I don't want to eat. I want to leave."

Blue Eyes set the bowl down with a clatter. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I need your help... to escape."

Ming's laughter echoed off the metal walls, coming back at her in an evil cackle. "You're joking, right? There's no way you could escape this place."

He gave her a crooked grin. "Don't underestimate the ingenuity of a desperate Water Tribesman."

"Ingenuity or desperation won't help you. This cell is designed to be inescapable. The walls and ceiling are inches thick. The door is even thicker with hidden hinges on the outside. The air ducts are nothing but holes the size of a hand. And only two people possess the key."

The grin deepened. "And that would be...?"

Ming opened her mouth to answer, but then realized she'd forgotten who it was she was talking to. "_That_ is none of your business."

"We saved you," he countered.

"No, you kept me here, when you could have... _should_ have alerted one of the day guards of my situation."

"How am I supposed to know who guards that door?" Blue Eyes waved a hand toward the door. "How could we know that the man on the other side of it wouldn't do the same thing to you as the other one did? Or worse? All we ever see of the outside world are the trays of rice and water that are shoved under that door, which, need I say, is not often enough."

"You should've thought about that before you invaded my city."

He got in her face, all gentleness gone from his eyes. "I was just returning the favor you people have committed hundreds, if not thousands of times over. I regret nothing."

Ming immediately drew away from his outburst. The entire hold fell silent as they watched their leader argue a point she assumed every one of them was familiar with. Hatred for the Fire Nation. Hatred for her.

As the fury melted from Blue Eyes' face, replaced by what looked like pain, Ming realized this man must have a very personal reason for being in this war. "I... I didn't mean to upset you."

He shoved both hands into his hair and shook his head. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't expect this conversation to go this way."

"Well I didn't expect to be assaulted and raped only to be thrown in here to become your bargaining chip."

"Look, you're not..." He bit out a few curses and took a deep breath. "We didn't keep you here to barter for our release or else we would have done it days ago. Besides my worries over your safety, I didn't alert the guards because I wanted you to leave here awake and with no misconceptions of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom peoples. Regardless of what your Fire Lord has told you, we are not bad."

"Neither am I," Ming countered.

"I know."

The answer surprised Ming. Never mind the fact she'd been awake for no more than an hour, this man was her enemy. All her training said that he shouldn't be allowed to know _anything_ about her. He shouldn't even know her name.

Yet the next thing she found herself saying was, "Ming."

"Excuse me?"

She swallowed hard, knowing that giving her name meant she was willing to tear down that first barrier, but she couldn't stop herself. "My name is Ming."

Blue Eyes grew silent, as if testing out the name in her mind. Or maybe, like she had done, he was gauging their developing friendship.

But could they even call it one? Ming certainly could call her relationship with General Iroh a friendship, but this was different. No bars separated her and this man. And from where Ming sat, bound and helpless, _she_ was the prisoner, not him. She knew that unless that cell door was opened—something that was never done except for an emergency—she could be here for an indeterminable amount of time... _if_ this man decided he wanted to keep her here. He wielded full control of her destiny. And, surprisingly, this had Ming wanting to know Blue Eyes as well.

"This is the part where you give me your name," she said when she realized he hadn't.

He repeated her words from earlier. "_That_ is none of your business."

The sarcasm in his voice was softened when he gifted her with a smile.

She grinned. "Smart ass."

"So I've been told on many an occasion." Blue Eyes held her stare for a moment longer then grabbed the remainder of the rice. "Please, will you eat some more? I want you to."

"How can I refuse?"

He looked down at the ropes and winked. "Right now, you can't."

Blue Eyes continued feeding her the rice in silence. It was undercooked and tasted like paper, but Ming's hunger had returned and soon her meal was gone. Putting the bowl back on the tray, he stifled a yawn, causing Ming to mirror one of her own. She had no idea what time it was since sunlight never graced he Dungeon, but she presumed it must be near bedtime.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed the conversations throughout the hold had lessened to subdued whispers and that some of the men had settled down in their own respective sleeping areas.

The only one who hadn't was the raven-haired warrior from earlier. He was leaning with his back against a steel support column, his arms crossed over his chest, watching her and Blue Eyes with a cold stare that sent an even colder shiver rocketing through her. Ming noticed his entire left arm was wrapped with a vicious burn scar that looked fairly recent.

Blue Eyes finally spoke. "He's anxious now that you're awake. We all are"

"Because you think I'll help you escape?"

He shook his head. "Because we have hope." Blue Eyes patted the mattress. "Here, you need to get some more sleep while you have the chance. I've decided to let you leave after all. I'll let the morning guards know tomorrow when breakfast arrives."

Both relief and disappointment struck her at the same time. She _should_ want to leave. Her parents were most likely sick with worry over her disappearance, and she needed to talk to Poon about Chang, if she even still had a job after not showing up for two days. But despite all that needed to be done, Ming didn't want to leave.

Not wanting to examine her odd feelings, Ming settled down onto the mattress. She'd slept for two days but still found herself yawning the second she laid her head down. She watched as Blue Eyes pull another mattress over to hers, fitting them together to make one large bed. He was going to sleep next to her?

The thought comforted her as she shifted around to find a good position, which was no easy task considering she was trussed up like a pig. Then something struck Ming as odd.

"Did anyone come looking for me?" she asked, looking over at Blue Eyes as he lay down on his own mattress.

He rolled over to her and propped up on an elbow. "No. Not even any questions through the door when the meals were delivered."

"Oh." Ming said, trying to sound unconcerned. She fidgeted again and finally decided to lie on her back. The position hurt like hell because of her burn wound but it was more comfortable than being on her side. As she stared at the dull metal ceiling, Blue Eyes' words sunk in. _No one misses me_.

"Here, let me help you. You shouldn't be on your back." He reached over to her hips, loosening the rope enough so she could shift her hands in front of her. After he tightened the rope up again, this time looser than before, Ming rolled to her side, facing him.

"Thanks."

He started to brush away the dark stands of hair that had fallen into her face. "When we get out of here, I'll take care of that asshole for you."

Ming closed her eyes, enjoying his soothing touches and his threat. "You still think you're escaping, huh?"

"I don't think. I _know_."

She heard the exhaustion in her voice when she laughed. "Desperate Water Tribesman, right?"

"And you have no idea how much," he whispered. "Good night, Ming."

Ming smiled at his words as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

水火水


	3. Part 3

**_Everything from here on out is a total rewrite from what I had before... Enjoy!_**

**Night Duty - Part 3**

水火水

That night Ming dreamed of Blue Eyes.

His hands were touching her everywhere. They brushed across her pebbled nipples, teasing and pinching her hardened flesh through the thin material of her uniform crop top. At the same time they skimmed along her stomach, his fingertips a whisper of a caress over her bare skin, then dipped under the waistband of her uniform shorts to tangle in her wet V of curls, coming agonizingly close to her throbbing clit. Another hand slid down the back of her shorts, delving between her ass cheeks and lower, again stopping short of its now dripping target.

Shamelessly, Ming rocked her hips between his hands in wordless invitation, but they didn't submit and withdrew from her shorts. The sudden loss tore a helpless whimper from her throat. As if in apology, his hands began to stroke her thighs. Her shoulder. Her hip. Her face.

She writhed and squirmed under his touches, which seemed to encompass her entire body at once, opening up a chasm of need inside her deeper than she ever thought herself capable of. And she wanted him to fill it. All of it.

"Please," she heard herself saying in a husky timbre she barely recognized.

"Please what, Ming?" Despite the hot steel rod of Blue Eyes' arousal branding her backside, his whisper came from in front of her.

"I want... I need..." But even in her dreams, she couldn't find the words to say exactly what she wanted.

"Tell me." His hot breaths swept across her face. "What do you need?"

"More... _please_... I... I just want _more_."

"More of this?" Blue Eyes' hands snaked beneath her shirt and latched onto her nipples, rolling them between his fingers with just enough pressure to make her hips arch out for him, seeking his attention.

"Oh, Agni," was all she could mutter as he twisted and flicked her over-sensitive flesh. The sensations felt too good—and too real—to be a dream, but she kept her eyes closed in fear that if she opened them, Blue Eyes and those sinful fingers would disappear.

"Or maybe you need more of _this_," another, much lower male's voice said as a third hand moved down the back of her shorts again, this time not stopping.

Ming cried out in a mixture of ecstasy and surprise, not at the finger that slipped deep inside her wet pussy, nor at the hands lifting her shirt to expose her nipples only to be covered by a hungry mouth, but at the realization that this definitely wasn't a dream—and that there was not one, but two men pleasuring her.

Finally opening her eyes, Ming looked over her shoulder at the mystery man behind her. She caught a glimpse of raven-black hair, fathomless blue eyes, and a heart-stopping smile before his mouth crashed down on hers, and then he was kissing her. Oh, was this man kissing her.

His tongue slid between her lips without preamble, capturing every last inch of her mouth until she was moaning with the need to have her hands free so she could have something to hang onto while she rode out the storm his mouth had unleashed.

Ming knew who he was. The Water Tribesman who'd brought the rice and water over to Blue Eyes. The same one with the scars who'd watched her with quiet scrutiny as she drifted off to sleep. Though his dark stare had made her feel uneasy at the time, she remembered him being tall and imposing, his muscles lean and impressive. And judging by the hard length now thrusting into her backside, his muscles weren't the only impressive thing about this man.

When she'd thought all this to be a dream, Ming had fully welcomed this darker man's hands on her, somehow believing them to be an extension of Blue Eyes. But now that she knew she was awake, her morals told her this was wrong. To be touched by two men at the same time couldn't possibly be right. And to be _enjoying_ those touches...

"Stop," she protested against his mouth. "You both have to stop."

Dark One slowly broke their kiss, pulling away with final suck to her lower lip. "Is something wrong, my lady?"

_Wrong? Everything about this is wrong!_

_Then why does being sandwiched between them feel so right?_

"I... I don't understand. What's going on?" she stuttered, her gaze shifting back to Blue Eyes, whose mouth had abandoned her breasts, leaving them feeling cold and alone.

"We're loving you, Ming." Punctuating his point, Blue Eyes traced her nipples with the pads of his thumbs, sending a tingling heat throughout her body.

"Making you come," Dark One added in a gruff whisper.

The breath hitched in Ming's throat at his frank choice of words, but she managed to keep her body from moving into either of them, silently thanking Agni for the ropes still binding her. Otherwise her hands would certainly be reaching out for him, for them both, begging for them to finish what they'd started.

"But... why? What you say you're doing makes no sense to me. I don't understand what _two_ men could get out sharing _one_ woman." she countered, trying to keep a level head about the situation. "How could a man be satisfied with loving only half a woman?"

"My lady," Dark One said as his hand trailed a caress from her shoulder, down her arm to her hip, then back up again. "This isn't just about us."

"It's Ming," she corrected, because right now—being stuck in the middle of two huge, very virile men with her shirt yanked up—she felt like _no_ lady.

"Ming, then." His laughter swept over the back of her neck. "This is all about you."

"But—"

"But nothing. After what that man did to you, you deserve to have your heart doubly cherished." Blue Eyes leaned down and brushed a light kiss over her left breast. "Your body doubly worshiped." He trailed more kisses down that same breast and over her nipple, flicking it twice with his tongue before taking it into his mouth for a brief suck. At the same time his hand moved down between her legs, one finger pressing against her clit through her thin shorts.

Level-headedness flew out the window and Ming pushed her hips into his touch, her body desperately needing a rhythm. "But... I don't... I mean, I shouldn't..."

"No, you should and you _do_ deserve pleasure," Blue Eyes explained in a matter-of-fact tone as his finger slowly began to circle over her swollen nub.

"But... but there's two of you. This is wrong," she argued, not even believing herself. "It has to be."

Dark One's hand trailed down the back of her shorts again, this time sliding two fingers into her wetness. "Does this feel wrong?"

Ming drew in a loud gasp. "_Ah_, no, but... but..." And then she was out of excuses as both their hands began to move in tandem. "You two... _oh, Agni_... really don't play fair."

"So we've been told." Blue Eyes chuckled and removed his hand. "Where we're from, two men sharing a female is the way of our people. To us, it is not wrong. It's how we live. How we've always lived." He leaned closer, his lips skimming over the shell of her ear before whispering into it. "My friend and I want you, Ming, and we're willing to share you to have you. I felt how damned wet you were through your shorts. Deny this all you want, but I know you desire us as well, both of us inside you, maybe even at the same time. So I'll accept no more buts."

"Unless you want that, too," Dark One added as his fingers left her channel and pushed on her rear entrance, not enough to go inside her, but enough to still feel incredible.

And enough for her mouth to blurt out her answer before her mind caught up to the myriad sensations pummeling her body.

"_Yes_... yes, I... I want this. I want you. Both of you. But..." Ming glanced back at Dark One and smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks as shyness crept over her. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. "I want to be untied." She turned to Blue Eyes. "I want to touch you... like you're touching me."

Both men growled as two very large erections pressed into either side of her. Shit, what was she getting herself into?

"Can we trust you, Ming?" Blue Eyes asked, his face turning serious.

"What do you mean?" Unexpected hurt shot through her. "You think I'm agreeing to this only to try to get away? You think I'm lying?"

In a quick move that took Ming by surprise, Blue Eyes' large hands grabbed her cheeks, at the same time his mouth covering hers. He kissed her hard and deep, his tongue dominating her mouth, staking a claim to every corner her soul. When she remembered to breathe, her first breath brought his spicy scent into her lungs. Like she'd just inhaled a drug, her body relaxed, opening up for him and kissing him back as Dark One's arms wrapped around her from behind and massaged her breasts.

When Blue Eyes finally pulled away, they were both panting. "What I mean is that neither of us has been with a woman in a long, _long_ time. We might be a little... demanding with you. If we happen to scare you, you need to tell us, not fight us." A smile curled his lips. "Neither of us wants to be bar-b-qued for our lusts."

"Demanding?" was all she could utter. _Oh, Agni_...

Dark One nuzzled his lips against her neck. "We won't hurt you, my lady."

"We will, however, promise you a night you'll never forget," Blue Eyes went on. "But you need to promise to forget about what we are. And what _you_ are."

Ming swallowed hard. He wasn't only asking for her to forget they were her prisoners, he was asking for her to disregard that they were her enemy—and in return they would do the same. When these ropes came off, they would be equals. Just two men and a woman.

They would be lovers.

_But only for just this one night_, Ming reminded herself. Come tomorrow morning, she would never see them again.

For once in her life, Ming didn't think about the consequences of her actions or what the future might hold. Grasping the now, this night—this moment—with both hands, she gave Blue Eyes her answer.

"You can trust me."

水火水


	4. Part 4

**Night Duty - Chapter 4**

水火水

Dark One sat up at Ming's acquiescence and crawled down to untie on the rope around her ankles, while Blue Eyes started on the one holding her arms to her waist.

"I swear the jackass who tied these must not have ever seen a day at sea in his life. These bend knots are downright shoddy," Blue Eyes commented as his deft fingers made quick work of the ropes.

"Same thing down here," his friend answered, unraveling the bindings around her legs with ease.

Ming didn't care what kind of knots they were or how badly they were tied. She just wanted them off her so these two men could continue what they were doing to her. It seemed like forever had passed when the ropes were finally untangled from her and tossed aside. Ming stretched her aching arms and legs, her muscles rejoicing in being able to move again after two days of disuse. Both men backed away from her warily, caution clear in their expressions, making her feel like a long-caged animal at last set free. Though she'd given them her promise of trust, and intended to keep it, they still anticipated her to attack now that her bindings were gone.

To reassure them she meant to keep her promise, Ming pushed herself up to sit and reached for the hem of her shirt. She carefully pulled it over her head, mainly to keep from disturbing her burn wound, but the leisurely move as she arched her back also had an effect on the two men, judging from the gasps she heard. Her nipples hardened in response, delighted at their praise.

After throwing her shirt aside, she reached up to her Fire Nation uniform headband, removing it from her hair and tossing it to the floor next to her shirt. Her fingers then went to the leather tie binding her ponytail. She yanked it from her hair and shook out her tangled tresses, letting some of them fall over her shoulders and onto her naked breasts. She barely winced at the flare of pain when some of her hair touched her burn wound, the pain between her legs being much greater.

"Well?" Ming smiled as seductively as she could, although she'd never attempted to seduce a man in her life, much less two of them at the same time. "What are we waiting for?"

Her words ripped the men from their trance and spurred them into action. With sexy grins on their tanned faces and even sexier bulges in their pants, both men started to remove her boots, Blue Eyes taking her right foot and Dark One taking her left. Without words, they drew them off her feet and tossed them over their shoulders, the resounding thuds on the metal floor breaking the eerie silence, which Ming hadn't noticed until now.

_No snores. _

_Wait... men always snored, right?_

Glancing around her, she found out why the hold was so quiet, as if it were holding one collective breath. In the faint glow of the torch lights, she could see that while some of the men were sleeping, many more were wide awake, their eyes glued to what she, Blue Eyes and Dark One were doing.

"They're watching us," she whispered uneasily as the men removed her socks.

"Yes, they are." Blue Eyes dropped her sock next to the mattress and moved to her side. "And how do you feel about that? Does it make you nervous to have people watching us as we pleasure you? Or does it excite you?"

_Both_, Ming wanted to say, but the voice in her head stopped her, screaming again that this was wrong—to have all these men watch her engage in such an intimate act. She might as well be doing this right on Fire Lord Ozai's front doorstep during the Summer Solstice Celebration.

But if this was wrong, then why wasn't she covering her naked breasts? Why was she spreading her legs even as she debated this? And why was her pussy wetter than it had ever been in her life?

"All you have to do is say no, my lady," Dark One said as he moved to her other side. "And we'll stop."

"Do you want us to stop?" Blue Eyes asked, his voice sultry and smooth.

Ming took one more look around the hold, taking in the jumble of stares she was receiving. Some of them were eager, others were curious, and a few even seemed envious. She wondered if those men wanted to be the ones stripping off her clothing piece by piece. If they wanted to be the ones kissing and touching her. If they wanted _her_.

Empowered by the possibility, Ming gave her answer before she lost her nerve. "No." Self-preservation abruptly reared its head, forcing Ming to add. "I mean, it's not like I do this sort of thing all the time."

Try never. She'd only had sex a handful of times with her last boyfriend, Ken, and had been so uneasy about her body that she'd insisted the room remained dark. Not even the crickets had gotten a show. But now she had an audience of dozens.

"Are you sure? Because after these come off..." Blue Eyes hand trailed up her thigh to the hem of her shorts, grabbing a handful of the material. "It's going to be a lot harder for us to stop if you change your mind."

Ming shook her head. "If this is going to be a part of the night you promised me, then I'll take it. All of it."

Dark One grinned and swept a brief kiss over her lips. "We'll make you forget anyone else is in here with us, my lady."

"Ming," she muttered as four hands latched onto the waists of both her shorts and undergarments and started to peel them off her body.

As the cool air in the hold skimmed over her bare hips, Ming closed her eyes, feeling both afraid and embarrassed. No man had seen her this naked before, and she knew she wasn't as attractive as some of her other, thinner co-workers. Now all her flaws were on public display. Doubt flooded her and she drew her knees to her chest to hide herself.

"Ming, why are you covering yourself?" Blue Eyes' voice soothed as a hand came to rest on her bent knee. "You're body is beautiful to us."

"Very beautiful," Dark One added, his hand gently rubbing her other knee. "Open your eyes and see what you're doing to us."

Unable to resist, Ming did as he asked and gasped at what she saw. Both men had undone their pants and taken out their cocks, each of them languidly stroking their rigid lengths with the hand that wasn't on her knees.

From working around prisoners for the past five years, Ming had seen her fair share of men's penises, but never any quite so huge. Of course, these were the first Water Tribe men she'd met. For all she knew, they were all as well-endowed as these two.

_And they want to put those inside me. Oh, Agni..._

Blue Eyes' thick shaft jutted proudly from a dark thatch of hair, leaking a river of pre-cum as it slid through his hand, slicking up his smooth skin. Dark One's cock was not as broad as his friend's but much longer, its purple mushroom head curved slightly at the tip. A moan rose to her throat as a pearl of early cum beaded from his angry slit.

As Ming's attention bounced from one man's swollen member to the other, she became fascinated by the rough, base strokes the men were delivering as they pleasured themselves. So fascinated in fact, that she didn't notice their other hands had slipped between her legs and parted them, not until her spread legs blocked her view. Glancing up at the men's faces, she saw both of them mirrored the hunger she was feeling as they stared at her newly bared sex.

"Definitely beautiful," Blue Eyes mumbled in a low growl.

Her legs responded and parted even more, exposing more of her inner folds that were weeping to be filled. "Touch me, then."

Dark One winked as he lowered his lips to her left breast and whispered, "As you wish, _my_ _lady_."

Her laugh at his purposeful use of the name quickly morphed into a sigh of pleasure as his mouth closed over her nipple. Still, she managed to breathe, "Ming."

She felt his lips form a grin against her skin. "Ming."

Blue Eyes mouth soon joined in the action, sucking her right breast into the wet heat of his mouth. His teeth gently bit down on her nipple as he flicked the tip with his tongue, while Dark One's tongue alternated between lazy swirls and hard suckles on her other nipple.

Ming leaned back, letting her arms brace the weight of her upper body, and watched the two men make love to her breasts. She didn't think the erotic sensations bombarding her being could possibly get any better, but when the men's hands simultaneously slid down the inside of her thighs and towards her drenched pussy, she was soon proven wrong.

At first, their touches were fleeting and gentle. Too gentle. After trailing their fingers through the sensitive crease of her thigh, the men took turns teasing her outer lips, dipping their fingertips in to barely graze her clit, but not giving her enough of what her body craved. When she whimpered her frustrations, their fingers moved further in and traced circles around her swollen bud and her hungry entrance until she thought she go mad.

"Please," she begged as she lifted her hips so the men would take the hint.

Dark One chuckled against her breast. "I don't think she likes this game."

Blue Eyes gave her nipple a long, thorough suck, then pulled away long enough o say, "I don't think she does, either."

Ming was about to protest when two fingers speared her burning core and another two pressed against her clit, ripping the breath from her lungs. She had no idea whose fingers belonged to whom as both pairs attacked her with a determined rhythm, forcing her eyes to drift shut and her hips to rock wildly into their touch.

Under the ministrations of two mouths and two hands, Ming allowed the men to spread her legs even wider, holding her captive and spreadeagled as they feasted on her breasts. Her greedy body immediately relaxed into pliancy and submissiveness, while every nerve ending she possessed coiled tighter and tighter, towing her body towards a long-awaited release. The tangy scent of her juices mingled with the saltiness of pre-cum and it filled her lungs with every ragged breath, drugging her, robbing her mind of all thought other than the present. Nothing else existed but these men and their lips, tongues, and hands.

The fingers inside her seemed to understand she was close. They pounded into harder and faster, curling with each skilled stroke to hit the sweet spot at her core.

"_Oh_," was all Ming could articulate at the change because then she was coming, and coming hard.

Dimly, her brain registered the cry echoing in the hold as hers as she exploded into a million pieces beneath the caresses of these men. Unmercifully, their fingers continued their assault, flicking her clit and thrusting into her pulsing channel as she rode out her peak, and accompanying her as she gradually floated down from her high.

"Spirits, that was incredible," Dark One muttered, his voice choked with lust.

Ming opened her eyes and looked down to see him pulling his fingers out of her pussy lips, which were reddened from his enthusiastic finger fucking. Her heart pounding and head still spinning, all she could do was nod like an idiot. And she had a feeling her evening was far from over. If just one orgasm from these two was enough to turn her into a mindless lump, how in Agni was she going to survive the night?

Blue Eyes solidified the notion when he reached over her and grabbed Dark One's hand, sucking the fingers his friend had just pleasured her with into his mouth and licking them clean. He let Dark One's digits go with a pop and grinned. "Mmm... delicious, but I think I'd rather taste it right from the source."

Dark One looked up at her, adding his own devious smile to the mix. "Ready for round two, my lady?"

It was official.

She was going to be dead by morning.

水火水


	5. Part 5

**Night Duty - Chapter 5**

**_Warning: This scene contains mild homosexuality and anal play._  
**

水火水

Ming barely had time to recover from her earth-shattering orgasm when she felt Blue Eyes and Dark One's hands on her arms, pushing her down into the mattress.

"Roll to your side, my lady," Dark One whispered. "I don't want you to hurt your back."

Ming complied without making a fuss about being called his lady, not only because of his concern over her wound, but also because she had a feeling Dark One would call her whatever the hell he wanted. And if that meant having more of his hands and mouth on her, Ming would gladly take the name. Besides, she was beginning not to mind being called 'his lady.'

After a hurried rustle of clothing, both men lay down next to her, Dark One behind her and Blue Eyes at her front. Ming sucked in a ragged breath when their bare skin brushed hers, then another when she felt twin erections rubbing insistently against her stomach and back, leaving behind slick trails of pre-cum that cooled her overheated skin.

Her shyness gone, Ming's eyes swept down over Blue Eyes' muscular olive-skinned chest and down to his erection. Agni, he was huge—as thick as her wrist and nearly as long as her forearm. A small prickle of fear crept down her spine as she stared.

"You're shivering." Dark One shifted lower on the mattress to nestle his equally formidable cock between her thighs. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm just—" _scared that you guys are going to rip me in half with those things_. "I'm just wondering... How are we going to... _do_ this?"

Blue Eyes chuckled. "'This?'"

Ming blushed. Okay, maybe she was still a little shy. "There's two of your... uh, your..." She gestured down to his shaft. "Those, and only one of me. I'm sure you can figure out the math."

"Ah, you want to know how you can please us both at the same time?" Dark One asked, his hands pushing the long hair from her neck so he could plant kisses along her nape.

Ming shivered as he tongued an extra sensitive spot. "Yes."

Dark One spread her legs, hooking the one she wasn't resting on over his thick thigh. She felt his penis slide between her swollen lips, gently prodding her entrance.

Blue Eyes looked down between her legs and growled. "We have our ways, Ming. Trust us."

"I do, but—"

"No buts." Dark One nipped at her earlobe, then whispered, "Are you a virgin, my lady?"

She had no idea why he was asking, but still answered, "No, I'm not but—"

"Good." Without any warning, Dark One grabbed her hips and thrust into her. "And I thought I said no buts."

Ming cried out at the rough entry, the sensation robbing any smart comeback she had in her brain. Robbing all thought, period. She'd never been taken from behind and was unprepared for how incredible it felt—to be filled so much that she could barely speak, think, or even breathe.

"Very good," Dark One murmured as he pulled almost all the way out of her and then eased back in, this time in a slow, sensuous glide. "Spirits, you feel incredible."

"Tell me," Blue Eyes demanded in a husky voice as his hands rested on Dark One's, both men's palms bracketing her hips to keep her from moving. He didn't seem daunted in the slightest to be touching another man. "How does she feel?"

"Hot." Dark One gave her another leisurely thrust. "Wet." And another. "Tight. So fucking tight."

With just those words, spoken like she wasn't even there, Ming grew even wetter around the length sliding in and out of her too agonizingly slow. Though she'd come only ten minutes ago, her body was already primed for another orgasm, and with this gradual build-up she could tell it was going to be even larger than the last one, whenever it arrived. Ming had a feeling it wasn't up to her. With Dark One controlling the pace, she was entirely at his mercy.

Or so she thought until she heard Blue Eyes say, "That I must see."

After giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he shifted on the mattress, moving lower to do as promised. Was he really going to... _look_ at them? While they were having sex?

"What are you going to—"

It was all she could get out because then she felt his fingers spreading her pussy lips and his tongue on her clit. Her eyes drifted shut, unable to process the pleasure. Surrendering completely, Ming let her head fall back against Dark One's chest as she enjoyed being tongued and fucked at the same time. "You two are going to kill me. I just know it."

Dark One's laugh swept over her neck, his hips still maintaining an unhurried and very decadent rhythm. "Can think of worse ways to go, my lady."

He didn't seem to mind that another man's tongue was only inches away from his cock, and neither did Blue Eyes, if his groans of pleasure as he licked and sucked her were any indication.

It was obvious these two were friends. Close friends. And from the comment Blue Eyes made earlier about his people sharing their females, she knew without a doubt they'd done this together before. Their movements were too choreographed, too... Agni, too damned perfect, not to have.

One of the men grabbed the leg she had draped over Dark One's thigh and pulled it up and back, exposing more of her for Blue Eyes' tongue. Ming opened her eyes and was surprised to see that it was Dark One's leg moving hers, not his hand. His knee was bent, spreading him for... for...

Dark One groaned loudly and stilled inside her, his fingers biting into her hips. "Spirits, I love it when you do that."

Ming was about to ask 'do what?' because she wasn't doing anything.

But Blue Eyes beat her to the punch. "I know."

It dawned on her then why these warriors were so comfortable with each other. "Are you two...?"

"Lovers?" Dark One finished on an exhale.

The possibility in his voice played over her skin like a thousand fingertips, and despite the taboo of it all, Ming rolled her hips backwards, wanting him to continue. Wanting to explore this new development. "Yes."

"We share everything," he explained simply and restarted his movements, slightly faster than before. "Does that turn you off?"

"No," she answered before she even thought about it. In fact, knowing that these two were more than just friends, surprisingly, did just the opposite.

She felt him smile against her neck. "Really?"

"Really."

"Want to know what he's doing to me?"

"No."

The smile disappeared.

It was Ming's turn to grin. "I want you to show me."

"Spirits, I wish we had a woman like you waiting for us on the outside."

"Still think you're getting out of here." Ming laughed, remembering a similar conversation with Blue Eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually discussing an escape with one of her prisoners and finding humor in it. Then again, she couldn't believe she was being fucked by one of her prisoners while being eaten out by another.

"Huh-uh. I _know_ we are."

"Hmm... You're as cocky as your friend."

"Actually." He pulled out almost all the way and rammed back into her hard enough to make her gasp. "I'm even worse."

"He's right," Blue Eyes muffled voice drifted up from between her legs. "The man never shuts his mouth."

"You've never complained about that before," Dark One cooed. "Now scoot your ass around and give the lady what she wants."

Ming expected Blue Eyes to argue. Though they were joking, he was _still_ the leader here. But instead he complied, rotating his body so his hips—and his enormous cock—lay inches from her face. This close, she could smell his musky scent of sweat, sex and pure man. He smelled delicious.

Blue Eyes' head remained between her legs. He'd stopped licking her, his lips now brushing light, barely-there kisses over her mons and outer lips.

Ming had heard stories from her friends about this position, and about how incredible it felt to give and receive oral pleasure at the same time. Of course Ming had never tried it, nor had she ever taken a man into her mouth.

But she wasn't about to let her inexperience ruin this. "Show me what he's doing."

"Right now, he's got his hand here." Dark One took her hand in his and guided it to Blue Eyes' sac.

"Like this?" Ming touched Blue Eyes lightly, petting his flesh like she would a cat.

"No..." Dark One closed her hand around Blue Eyes' sac with more pressure than Ming thought a man could tolerate. The groan of pleasure she received spoke otherwise. "Like this. He likes it rough."

When Dark One withdrew his hand, Ming continued to explore his friend. She squeezed and kneaded the potent balls together, delighting in the goose bumps that rose over his thighs. She never knew a man liked to be touched there, and the fact that Blue Eyes was doing something similar between her legs to Dark One fascinated her. Shocked her. Made her want more.

Emboldened, she slid her hand back behind Blue Eyes' sac. His hips surged forward, the glistening tip of his cock kissing her cheek. Then came another groan, but this one was from Dark One. "What's he doing now?"

"Licking me," Dark One said in a strained whisper. "Sucking me, too."

Though Dark One had nearly stopped moving, only giving her shallow, insufficient thrusts, his shaft was still buried inside her so Ming knew he wasn't getting licked and sucked there.

Hoping she was right, she dipped her head and laved a wet trail over Blue Eyes' sac. His taste rolled over her tongue, salty yet also sweet, and she sucked part of his flesh into her mouth to savor more of it.

"Yes..." Dark One's hand slid down to her clitoris, rubbing in slow circles.

Ming didn't know who his 'yes' was directed to but she didn't care. By the mirrored moans from the warriors, what she was doing must be right. She took more of Blue Eyes in her mouth, gently nipping the delicate skin while her fingers massaged the potent weights. With her other hand, she grabbed hold of his shaft. Dark One's hand left her clitoris, joining hers, and together they both started to stroke his friend. Their lover. Agni, this was insane... and hot as hell.

Blue Eyes' mouth made up for the absence of Dark One's fingers and latched onto her clit, his tongue flicking over it in time with the pulls on his cock and the other cock in Ming.

She let go of Blue Eyes' sac. "Too close."

Dark One grunted a laugh. "That's... the point... my lady."

"But I—"

A finger slid in to her mouth. Blue Eyes'. He took his lips off her long enough to say, "No buts."

Dark One clicked his tongue three times. "She's needs... to learn... to listen."

Blue Eyes' finger pushed further into her mouth. It tasted like sex. Hers and Dark One's. "Yes, I think she does."

His finger left her lips, only to reappear on her asshole. It prodded the entrance, as if asking permission and Ming was too lost in sensation to answer. With a moan, she pushed back against the saliva-moistened digit.

"Good girl."

She felt his finger enter her, slowing moving past the tight ring of muscles and into where no man had ever touched her before. Another finger slid inside her already stuffed pussy, plunging in and out with Dark One's cock. Then another. Ming babbled something incoherent at the change, but when Blue Eyes mouth fastened onto her clit and sucked hard, her babbles turned into screams.

The intensity of her orgasm completely blind-sided her. Her hips bucked violently between the fingers, cock, and mouth, the explosion between her legs too much and yet not enough of everything she could possibly want.

She gripped Blue Eyes' shaft harder, giving him fast stokes with little finesse. He groaned and someone batted her hand away, leaving her clawing for purchase for any piece of male flesh she could find, just so she had someone to hold onto while she rode this out.

Ming's vision blackened and she felt Dark One's body tense and jolt as he joined her, groaning out her name then another one that started with an H. But her mind was too far gone to comprehend it. Too far gone to care.

Just as she was starting to fall back to firm ground, Dark One pulled out of her and she was being rolled over onto her stomach. She muttered a protest, which came out as an indecipherable whimper as two hands pulled her to her knees. Another, thicker cock rammed into hard, making her cry out again.

_So deep_. Agni, Blue Eyes was in her so deep, stretching her beyond what she thought physically possible.

He began to pummel her hard, so hard she swore she could taste him. Dark One was right. His friend _did _like it rough. The mattress slid across the floor as he rode her, not stopping his assault on her open cunt, even as her head met the wall. The rapid, rhythmic sound of flesh striking flesh filled her ears, becoming a never-ending mantra to her overwhelmed and exhausted body. Someone slid a pillow between her and the metal wall and Ming buried her face into it, screaming as her peak went on and on, a seemingly endless spiral of tortured bliss.

A roar ripped through the hold, sounding more animal than human as it echoed off the walls back to her. The hands on her hips tightened and trembled Blue Eyes came, his hot cum shooting inside her overflowing channel and dripping down her thighs. Ming's limbs, already shaking from her marathon orgasm, decided to throw in the towel and she collapsed onto the mattress.

Ming rolled to her side, gasping for much-needed air. If she could have managed a laugh, she would have when she heard the muted applause from their cellmates and more grunting and groaning in the distance. Seemed like another group wanted to give an encore performance.

Her two lovers joined her, one on each side, raining kisses over her neck and face. Feeling like the most cherished woman in the world, Ming cuddled up to the closest available chest. She didn't have to open her eyes to know it was Dark One, and he was hard again.

"I'm not sure if I'm up for a round three," she muttered, though she still wrapped a hand around the erection pushing against her stomach. She didn't have the strength to do anything more than that.

"Shh... you need to rest," Blue Eyes whispered from behind her. "I'll take care of him later."

A blanket was pulled over them and, as if on cue, Ming was hit with a jaw-cracking yawn. "Don't hate this place so much... not anymore."

"But you still must leave tomorrow," Blue Eyes said as he smoothed his hand over her hair. "You don't belong here anymore than we do."

"Leave... belong... yes..." Another yawn. Ming couldn't remember the last time she felt this drained.

"Sleep, my lady."

"It's... Ming..." Wrapped in the cocoon of her warriors' arms, Ming drifted into a sated sleep.

Before it could claim her completely, she heard Dark One ask, "Do you think she'll come back?"

"I know she will."

水火水


	6. Part 6

**Night Duty - Chapter 6**

**_Sorry so long between updates. I've been consumed with my original works... and life._  
**

水火水

Two pairs of hands descended from the darkness, touching, soothing. Loving every inch of her skin. Overcome with sensation, Ming surrendered and fell back into the hard body behind her.

Dark One.

"Why haven't you returned for us, my lady?" he whispered into her ear.

"I... I can't. It's wrong. You're the enemy."

"Maybe." Blue Eyes chuckled softly against her neck before licking a line down to her breasts. "But not _your_ enemy."

"It's not that simple. I have parents who need me... _oh!_" She gasped as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. "I can't risk it. Not even for this."

Dark One's cock, as impressive as she remembered it to be, slid between her legs and nestled against her clit. "But what if we need you more? Don't leave us to perish in this hell. Not without you."

"Save us, Ming." Blue Eyes lifted her like she weighed nothing and wrapped her legs around his waist, the thick head of his shaft nudging her pussy. Teasing but not entering. "You must come for us."

Dark One's hands spread her ass cheeks and she felt the pressure of his length on her rear entrance. "Come, my lady."

_Thump, thump, thump._

"My lady?"

"Come... yes," she muttered in reply to the disembodied question, not caring who it came from. Not with her body burning to feel these two cocks moving inside her. "I will come."

"Now," both warriors demanded in unison as they surged forward.

Ming cried out as the men--her men--filled her body beyond comprehension. Filled her soul with such absolute rightness, tears sprang to her eyes. And as they began to move, she knew her life had been irrevocably changed by one circumstantial meeting.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"My lady? My lady?" The voice was more frantic. Then a click, followed by an, "Oh, _my_..."

But it wasn't Dark One's voice.

Disappointment came on the heels of that realization. Ming opened her eyes and blinked away the haze of sleep.

_Another dream._

She'd fallen asleep on her trip in to work. The voice belonged to the footman of the carriage her father had insisted upon hiring, despite Ming's protests that it was too expensive. And that she'd be the one floating the bill.

The graying man was standing in front of the open carriage door, an expression of pure shock on his wrinkled face as he stared at her lap. She soon figured out why.

Her hand was between wedged her legs, more than happy to play along with yet another lurid fantasy about the two Water Tribe men. Mortified, Ming extracted her hands from her damp thighs

"Ah... yes. Thank you." She grabbed the basket of food on the seat next to her. Her mother had sent it along as a thank you to Warden Poon for his efforts in the Chang investigation, even if the jerk was still missing.

Ming snorted a laugh as she stepped from the carriage.

_Efforts? Right._

All Poon had done was give Capital City police Chang's description, his address, and his work history. Something anyone at the prison could've done. She'd bet her entire book collection that he didn't give a rat's if Chang was found, probably caring more that he'd lost two employees because of the ordeal. Ming shivered at how cross he'd been when she requested time off. He actually accused her of leading Chang on and initiating the attack.

_The insensitive prick._ As far as she was concerned, he wasn't much farther up the scum ladder from Chang, but at least he'd granted her leave. She'd needed the time to heal, both physically and mentally.

It had been the longest two weeks of her life. Not because Chang was still out there, but because of them--Blue Eyes and Dark One. Being away from two men who wouldn't even give her their names somehow had left a bigger void in her being than she'd ever expected.

Her days and nights had been filled with vivid dreams of the warriors. Of them taking her together, separately, one right after another, in every position possibly conceived... and a few that made her blush just thinking about it them. Her body missed their touches. Her heart missed their banter. Their smiles. The desperation in their eyes when they'd kissed her good-bye...

_Crazy... this is crazy..._

Just like she told them in her dream, they were her enemy. Nothing could be more self explanatory than that. They'd been arrested for attacking her country, for Agni's sake. Regardless of how hot the sex had been, there was nothing she could do to help them. She had to face reality, stop thinking about the night they'd shared, and get on with her life.

But as she entered the gates and gazed up at the behemoth stone prison, she knew she'd never stop thinking about them. Not when she worked in the same building they lived in.

_And they'll die here too if you don't do something._

Pushing the argument from her mind, she entered the prison and headed straight for Poon's office. Sideburns and all, the man sat in his usual spot--at his desk with his feet propped up, crossed at the ankles. She wondered if being lazier than a bull-frog at high noon was something they taught at warden school.

"Ming!" he said when he saw her enter, with an enthusiasm sounded too fake to her ears. Swinging his feet from the desk, he got up and embraced her. "It's wonderful to see you back. And a day early."

"Yes, well..." _Okay... this is just weird._ "The doctor said my wound's healed well enough for light guard work, and there's no infection." Plus she was tired of staying in her room, where all she could do was replay her attack over and over... and the night of pleasure that had resulted from it.

Ducking out of Poon's arms as discreetly as she could, she pulled a spice cake from her basket. "My mother made you this as a token of her thanks. It's her specialty."

He brought the cake to his nose and inhaled. "Mmm. How could I forget? She used to send these to work with your father all the time." Ming's father used to work at the prison, before the tobacco took its toll on his lungs and landed him in bed. "Next time you see her, you can give her this from me."

Before she could move, because she definitely would've, Poon's wet lips smacked her forehead.

_Eww... Make that very weird._

Ming's hand itched to wipe Poon's spit mark away, but she forced it to remain at her side. "Uh... I know how busy you can be, sir." _Not._ "Where do you need me tonight?"

He gave her body a once over like he had something else in mind, and then reclaimed his chair, lacing his fat fingers behind his head. "I'd hate to ask you to do this again, but seeing you arrived a half hour after the shift change and with Chang gone--"

"The answer's no," she interrupted, know full well where he was going with this. Anywhere but down there.

He held his palms up in defense. "Now I know you're probably a little anxious--"

"Anxious?" Ming crowded the desk, sorely tempted to take back the cake her mother spent an hour making. Did this guy have any conscience at all? "I was assaulted and nearly raped down there. How could you even consider sending me back down there with someone else?"

"I'm not. You'd be alone, but with the new--"

"As if that makes it better? With Chang still loose? For all we know he's holed up in this prison somewhere, waiting for me to come back." Something Ming hadn't considered until now. Chang hadn't been home in a while, according to police, and none of his friends had seen him. The prison held many secret tunnels for him to hide in.

"Ming!" Poon's meaty fist pounded his desk, nearly toppling his ink well. "If you would be so kind as to let me finish, I was going to tell you about the new security measure I've installed at the Dungeon entrance."

That got her attention. She sat in the chair opposite his desk. "Alright. I'm listening."

"Thank you." He nodded and began unwrapping the spice cake. "After your... incident, it occurred to me that while the Dungeon was constructed to be impossible to get out of, it is relatively easy to get into. Too easy. With only two guards, one of them bearing the key, it wouldn't take too large a group to overpower those minimal defenses." Foregoing being civil, he took a bite straight from the loaf, continuing as he chewed. "So last week I put in an extra door, about ten feet from the Dungeon entrance. Two inches of solid steel with a triple lock system. Keeps intruders out and serves as an extra barrier should the prisoners happen to escape."

"Smart idea, but why not sooner?" She found it hard to believe he did this because of her. Accommodation was not in Poon's repertoire, for both his prisoners and his employees. It was what landed him the job as warden in the first place.

His hazel eyes leveled her with a cold stare. "Because I've heard rumors of an escape."

Her heart fell to her stomach. How could he know? Or was he just speculating? "But that's impossible. The Dungeon is touted as being more inescapable than the Boiling Rock." Though she knew it wasn't. Not if someone from the outside happened to turn on their country.

_Someone like you..._

"Tell me." Poon leaned forward, studying her. "Did they mention an escape plan to you?"

She'd been questioned repeatedly on the prisoners, and more importantly, what they'd told her. For some reason, Poon wanted to know who their leader was, a piece of information they hadn't been able to glean no matter how many prisoners they interrogated. Ming hadn't been forthcoming either, for reasons she didn't quite understand.

"Nothing, sir. They barely spoke to me," she said, maintaining the same story she'd told him two weeks ago.

He stared at her a moment longer, as if seeing through her lie, but then settled back in his chair. "Doesn't matter. My sources point to an escape. Most likely at night."

Ming nodded, unsure of how he got the news or if it was even correct. As she got up from her chair, understanding dawned. "And you think they won't kill me since they didn't before?"

A smug grin split his face in answer and he shrugged like it was no big deal. "They obviously have qualms about attacking a woman, so I've replaced the male guards down there with females. I've also installed a mechanical button that will sound an alarm should an escape happen on your shift. You'll be trapped in there until backup arrives, but if you surrender, you should be safe."

He was taking a big risk with his female guards' lives, but it didn't surprise her. Not one bit. "Wait... what do you mean 'trapped?'"

"Oh, I forgot to mention." He dug in his pocket and held up a single key on a brass ring. The master key to every cell in the prison. "The new door only opens for this key, which will always be on my person. You'll be locked between the doors for the next twelve hours."

水火水

Ming shuddered as Poon's newest addition slammed shut behind her. She felt more like a prisoner in here than she had inside the walls of the Dungeon. The outer door had been built at the opening of the alcove she and Chang had stood in just two weeks ago, leaving her a six foot by six foot area to spend her shift in. Alone.

She sat on one of the two rickety chairs Poon had been kind enough to bring down, and wrapped her arms around her, trying to warm herself against the sudden chill that gripped her. Tight spaces never bothered her before, and she knew if she had the key to the outer door in her hands, she'd be fine.

But she didn't. She was at the mercy of Poon and his twisted logic. He held full control over her. Part of her wondered if that was the real reason behind his plan to replace the male guards with females. The man gave megalomaniacs a bad name.

Leaning down, she opened her basket to retrieve the book she'd brought with her. Her hands brushed against cool metal. The key to the inner door. She thought it odd that Poon would keep the key to the outer door, but leave the inner one with her.

"Just in case there's an emergency," he'd explained.

Ming didn't ask what type of emergency he expected, but accepted the key anyway.

Shaking her head, she pulled her book from the basket and flipped to the page she'd dog-eared. It was the story about the romance of Oma and Shu, a tale forbidden in the Fire Nation since it was about two Earthbenders. While on holiday, her mother had found the beat-up book in the markets of one of the Fire Nation colonies a few years back and sneaked it home.

Ming had read the book dozens of times since then, but was still enraptured by the story of the two lovers from enemy villages. No matter how many times she came to the part where Oma's lover was killed, Ming always wept.

To have a love so strong, one that could move mountains--and in Oma's case, quite literally--was something Ming could only dream of. Her family had no title, no money, and she wasn't a virgin anymore. Essentially, she had nothing to offer a man other than her love.

Her mother often told her that if a man cared only about what he could gain from her, and not what he could give her, then he wasn't worth it. In her heart Ming knew it was true, but her mother's words never could make the clawing emptiness that same heart felt at night disappear.

Only Blue Eyes and Dark One had been able to do that.

Ming glanced at the door, wondering what the two warriors were doing. Finishing their meals? Maybe settling down for bed? Would they be sleeping alone, or together? Shivers of lust shot through her at the vision of Blue Eyes and Dark One naked and wrapped in each other's arms. Of Ming in between them.

"You need to stop this," she scolded herself. If she helped them escape, it wouldn't only be her who'd suffer if she was caught. Her parents needed her income. She couldn't turn her back on them just because of one night.

One incredible night she'd never in her life forget.

Trying her best to ignore that just a few inches of metal separated her from another potentially unforgettable night, Ming concentrated on her book. As always, the story sucked her into its pages and for minutes, hours, she forgot where she was. Poon interrupted her only once, to make sure she was "still sane," as he termed it.

Towards the end of the book, her eyelids grew heavy from reading under the dim torchlight and she set her book down, immediately breaking into a jaw-splitting yawn. After two weeks with a normal sleeping schedule, her body wasn't used to staying up all night anymore.

She tugged the other chair next to her and stretched out. It wasn't comfortable in the slightest but it was either this or the cold floor. Just a few minutes, that was all she needed. No one would ever know...

She bolted up when the outer door creaked open.

Poon looked at her with disgust, but said nothing about her falling asleep on the job. Instead he simply said, "Come."

Ming picked up her book, briefly noting the pages were blank, and stuffed it in her basket. "I don't understand. I thought this was my post."

But he'd already turned and was heading up the stairs. "Not anymore," his voice echoed with a hollowness that made fear trickle down her spine.

Knowing she shouldn't, but unable to stop herself, Ming followed.

Poon led her to the prison's main level and outside, to the courtyard that was once used for executions. Fire Lord Ozai had outlawed capital punishment when he took the throne, preferring banishment over death, but it seemed he'd reneged on his own ruling. An executioner's block sat in the middle of the yard, awaiting its victim.

She eyed the block warily as Poon guided her to the front of a crowd that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. She glanced at Poon. "Did you find Chang?"

"No," he said without taking his eyes from the block. "I found something even better."

The crowd hushed as not one, but two men were hauled into the courtyard, their hands and feet bound by heavy chains, their heads covered with burlap. Both were clothed only in their underwear, and their skin color was indiscernible--unless red, black, and blue could be considered a skin color. It seemed every inch of the men was gashed, bloodied, and bruised from a heavy whipping.

The taller one stumbled and fell to the ground with a grunt. The beefy Fire Nation guards escorting him ordered him to get up, but began kicking him, making the task all but impossible. As Ming watched, she wanted to yell at them to stop, wanted to run and help the poor man up, though he was on his way to death anyway. But all she could do was stand there, frozen in place.

While the guards continued pummeling the taller man, they dragged the shorter one to the block and shoved him to his knees. When they yanked the burlap sack from his head, eyes as blue as sapphires met hers.

"No!" she screamed. Over the pulse racing through her ears, she heard Poon's snide laughter, but when she looked over at him, in his place was her mother.

"Mom?"

"You should've taken your chance when you had it, sweeting." She smiled and the docile face of the woman she'd loved transformed into Poon's hideous mug, except now his teeth had grown into fangs and his eyes were as red as blood.

Like the blood on the axe that was poised above Blue Eyes.

She tried to move, but the stones had swallowed her feet, holding her hostage. As the axe came down, all she could do was watch.

And scream.

Ming's eyes flew open to the rocky ceiling of the alcove, her cry of terror still reverberating in her mind. Her heart beat so wildly, it felt like it would burst out of her chest. Tears raced down her cheeks as she clutched her hand to her chest, trying to still her fears.

_A dream... just a dream..._

But it had felt so real.

It _could_ be so real.

Blue Eyes and Dark One may not be in line for execution, but they might as well be. POW's never saw the light of day, and were often tortured for information. And if they were sent to the Boiling Rock, where the guards were renown for their cruelty...

"No... No!" she shouted as she rooted through her basket for the key. There had to be a way to help them escape while ensuring her parent's future at the same time. She didn't care if she was caught or not, all she knew was that she couldn't bear to see them die. Not when she had the power to do something about it.

With shaking hands, she unlocked the top lock and then the bottom one. The heavy door creaked loudly as she swung it open, but she didn't care about the noise. She needed to see them. Hold them. Make sure they were still alive.

As she'd suspected, everyone was asleep. A few prisoners poked their heads out of bed, casting wary stares her way as she entered, but Ming's eyes were fixed on the two mattresses joined together in the corner. At the two men on the mattresses.

As if sensing her presence, Blue Eyes sat up, the azure gaze she'd missed so much warming every inch of her body. "Ming?"

"I... um..." Words failed her when she saw Blue Eyes' hand tighten on Dark One's thigh. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so confident about her decision. She'd dreamed of them day and night, but she was alone with her despair. They had each other to turn to. Maybe they didn't miss her as much as she did them. Or maybe... maybe not at all.

Nervousness forced her to step back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you, but I had to see you. I needed... to know."

At the sound of her voice, Dark One awakened as well. "My lady?" Just like his lover, he was shirtless. His hair was mussed from sleep--and was that a goatee he was growing? Together they made a sexy, and very welcome sight.

_Together._

They were together.

She was the third wheel.

"What do you need to know?" Blue Eyes asked.

"I... this was a bad idea." Ming turned and made for the door, which she'd foolishly left open in her panic. Poon could've come by and seen her mistake and fired her for it. But at least she knew her men were okay.

_They're not your men. They belong to each other. They--_

Dark One's large form blocked her path, and her only exit. He gripped her forearms and gave her a light shake. "We're not going to let you go this time. Not without an answer."

As she processed his words, Blue Eyes came up behind her, putting his hands on her hips, caging her. "Why did you come back, only to run away?"

Their combined scents, their heat, their strength--all worked as a drug and she couldn't stop herself. "I-I dreamed you, both of you. You were about to be executed and... and Poon forced me to watch. I had to see if you were still here. I couldn't bear it if either of you were killed because of me. But then I saw you together and... I don't... I can't..."

"Shh..." Dark One kissed a tear from her cheek. "We're okay."

"But that dream wasn't the only one. I've had so many more with you in it." Her face flushed with heat when she thought about the one she'd had on her way to work. Against her backside, Blue Eyes' erect shaft twitched with interest. "I've never wanted something this wrong so badly in my life. It scares me."

"It's only wrong because you think it is, but it's not wrong to be scared. I'd be worried if you weren't." Blue Eyes hands skimmed up to the hem of her shirt and dipped beneath the fabric, teasing her skin with subtle sweeps of his fingertips. "Whatever you decide, we will never hold it against you. But we need to know... are you in?"

In... with them. Helping them escape. Turning her back on her country.

But she'd be back here in an hour if she lied to them. Lied to herself.

Ming nodded. "I am."

Dark One's handsome face cut a wicked grin as Blue Eyes started on her shirt. Ming clasped his hands, stopping him. "But my parents. I don't want them to get in any trouble. And they're not well off--"

"Let us take care of them. And you." Blue Eyes' tongue landed on the side of her neck, licking away the rest of her resistance.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Get the door," he ordered to Dark One as he wrapped one arm around her waist and backed up toward the back of the hold.

Dark One quickly did as commanded and soon resumed his place at her front. In a tangle of mouths and tongues, the three of them danced toward the beds. Ming didn't know how the men managed it, but by the time she was lowered to the mattress, all her clothes were off, strew in a trail across the hold floor.

The familiar shyness crept in when she noticed the stares from the other prisoners, but as Blue Eyes and Dark One shed their pants and settled on either side of her, she felt like the only--and the luckiest--woman in the world.

"I missed you." She leaned in and attacked Dark One's mouth, hoping to show him how much she indeed missed him. She rolled to Blue Eyes and tongued the seam of his lips, granting him the same welcome. "Any chance you'll tell me your names now?"

Beneath her mouth, she felt him frown. "I promise, after we're out... we'll tell you."

Ming sighed in frustration, but she expected as much. Regardless of what they'd shared, and what they were about to share, she still needed to gain their trust, which she fully intended to do... every night.

"Any chance we could get a curtain in here, then?"

水火水


	7. Part 7

**Night Duty - Chapter 7**

_**This one's a bit long, but hopefully it'll make up for my lack of posting. Hope y'all had a great holidays! *hugs***_

水火水

Ming eyed the half-charred rectangle in front of her.

"Where did I go wrong?"

It looked nothing like the ones her mother made, but she'd followed the recipe precisely. She picked it up and dropped it, frowning at the loud thump it made as it hit the countertop. The thing might as well be made of stone. At least the top part looked salvageable, fit for consumption for at least a dog. Or Poon.

Grabbing a knife, she started slicing off the blackened bottom of what was supposed to be a carrot loaf. She smiled, wondering which half to wrap for the warden tonight. Knowing him, he'd like the burnt half.

"So when were you going to tell me about your male friend?"

Ming nearly dropped her knife, not at her mother's sudden interruption, but at the fact she knew.

In the week and a half since she'd agreed to help Blue Eyes and Dark One escape, she'd been cautious not to let the evidence of their lovemaking show. Not just the physical, but the mental as well. Every morning that she stepped out of the Dungeon, she spent the rest of her day doing her best to shut off her emotions for the tribesmen. Though they still crept their way back into her thoughts, Ming had taken up hobbies to try to forget them--baking being the recent, and most disastrous, attempt.

"W-what makes you say that?" she answered without looking behind her. Lying felt less guilty without making eye contact.

Her mother's gentle laughter drifted from the doorway of their tiny kitchen. "You've never been very good at hiding things, sweeting. Not from me." Then a rustle of a kimono and slippered footfalls on wood.

Ming maintained ignorance as her mother drew closer, continuing to doctor her creation while a swarm of additional lies took flight in her head. "You're getting more and more fanciful with each passing year I remain unwed."

"Nice try. I'm old, but not blind. And certainly not too old to remember what these look like." She brushed Ming's hair from the back of her neck, revealing the love bites Dark One had left last night.

Her stomach felt as heavy as the carrot loaf. She'd been so careful to cover them. "How did you know?"

"I noticed them while you were asleep. You still sleep in the strangest positions." She swept her hair back into place. "So when are we going to meet him?"

_Never._

Setting down her knife, Ming turned to face her mother. "Mom... I... I don't think..."

Which about said it all. She didn't know what to think or say. She didn't even know where to start.

At the lingering silence, her mother's mouth thinned into a tight line, the wrinkles in her face deepening along with it. "I see. You don't want to bring him home because you're ashamed. We're too poor."

"I have _never_ been ashamed of living here!" Remembering it was her father's nap time, she lowered her voice. "It's nothing like that, Mom. Please don't even think it. It's just that he... he works odd hours like I do, and I think they... _he_ might be a little nervous about taking things further after so short a time."

Her mother nodded, seeming not to notice her slip. Or that she was making this up as she went along. One graying brow lifted. "And you?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Ming shrugged. She'd been so busy with her activities, work, and the men, she hadn't gotten the chance to contemplate what would happen after their escape--if it didn't fail.

Ming shook the thought from her mind. "It's too soon for that. Besides, I can't leave you and Dad." She smiled, hoping it didn't look as forced as it felt.

"How many times have I told you?" Her mother's small hands framed Ming's face, shaking it with each word. "We'll. Be. Fine."

"But--"

"No buts! Don't throw away your happiness because of us. That's not what either of us want for you."

Ming laughed, remembering the running joke she had with the men. She purposely used the word now, just to see what they'd do to her each time she did. They never disappointed.

"You'd really like him." Though she was certain they wouldn't be sticking around for a meet and greet in Capital City.

"If he's captured your heart as much as I suspect, I'm sure I would. I've never seen you look more radiant than this past week." Her mother's hazel eyes studied Ming, then her failed carrot loaf. "Since you've taken a sudden liking to baking, I assume he's from the prison?"

Ming felt like she was going to be sick. Her mother never missed a thing. She thought about lying again, but knew her mother would probably see through that too. "He is, but please don't tell Dad. Not yet. Not until we're ready." Though her father's deteriorating health forced him indoors, he still somehow managed to keep up with the gossip at the prison. Ming didn't want him stirring up attention.

Her mother nodded again, this time adding a sly smile. "Ah, a secret affair."

_More like an illegal one._ "Something like that."

"You know, your father and I saw each other the very same way for years. I never thought I'd see the day when he'd finally stand up to his parents. But he did! He marched right up to them and said he wasn't going to marry for anything less than love. Then he spotted me across the room and asked me to be his bride, in front of his entire family." She sighed and leaned against the counter, a faraway look in her eyes. "Agni, I can still remember the excitement when we fled his estate, and that night..." A blush rose to her cheeks and she brought a hand to one of them. "Well, your father used to be quite the romantic. Still is, on his good days."

"You're a lucky woman to have him." And she meant it. Her mother had lived the ultimate romance. Ming's father had traded a betrothal to a high noble, a title, and an inheritance for a lowly servant girl. Traded posh and meaningless for love.

It seemed ironic the same decision had inadvertently led to her father's slow demise. He couldn't afford the medical care he would've been able to otherwise, and he refused to ask for help from the family who'd cut off not only him, but his daughter. In a nutshell... the man was dying for love.

"I know." Wiping the corner of her eye, her mother moved to the counter to finish slicing the loaf. "But not to worry, sweeting. I won't mention anything to him. Don't want to get you in trouble with Warden Poon, after all."

"Thanks. I don't like having that man on my bad side." Or on any side. Ming grabbed another knife from the block and attacked the apple spice muffins that'd fared worse than the cake. "Sorry for not saying anything about this before. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No harm done. I understand your need for secrecy. Besides, you're a grown woman. Well past having to answer to your mother." She paused, tossing the black heel of the loaf in the trash. It hit with a thump, almost knocking the trashbin over. "But can you tell me one thing?"

"Like is he cute or a good kisser?" Ming laughed as she rolled a muffin to her mother. She felt so much lighter, now that part of her secret was off her chest. "Because he's both."

"Is he married?"

Ming's knife slipped, slicing into her index finger. "Damn it!"

"I should take that as a yes, then?" She grabbed a towel and handed it to Ming.

Ming wrapped it around her cut, once more unable to meet her mother's eyes. There was no way she could ever admit that not only was 'he' two men, but that they _were_ married... to each other.

And that she was well on her way to being in love with them both.

水火水

It surprised Ming at how easily she could break the law.

As she fitted the key into the Dungeon's inner door later that night, it didn't cross her mind that this could lead to a life in prison--not until she swung open the door and stepped _inside_ that prison. Funny what the promise of mind-blowing sex could do.

But as her gaze landed on Dark One and Blue Eyes sitting across the hold, she knew this arrangement had turned into much more than just sex. At least for her.

The warriors still hadn't given her their names, which to her meant they didn't trust her enough to have them. She'd allowed them access to every part of her body, and inadvertently her heart, yet she didn't even know what to call out when she came. Ming understood their need for secrecy, the Fire Nation prison system was known to interrogate guards for information on POWs, but she had a feeling there was more to their reason for anonymity.

Each time the three of them came together, she sensed an imbalance. A tipping of the scales in her favor. She knew the men were lovers, but rarely had they acted the part. Save that first phenomenal night, neither man had gone so far as kiss the other in her presence, showering her with attention the second she walked through the door. Not that Ming minded being treated like a goddess, but she felt like an outsider. As incredible as the sex was, she knew the men were holding something back. But if her idea for tonight went as planned, all that would end.

As she shut the inner door to the hold and locked it, another thought occurred to her. Maybe the reason for withholding their names had a simpler, more practical reason--maybe they didn't plan on seeing her again after they escaped.

An unexpected ache blossomed in her chest. Part of her knew all along this affair had an finite ending point, but she never thought they'd reach it. Escape had seemed so unfeasible. So unrealistic.

Breathing a heavy sigh, she mentally composed herself and started across the hold. As she'd done every night, she stopped to give the key to a bespectacled man referred to simply as 'the Mechanist.' Whether he donned the name for her sake or not remained a mystery, but she didn't bother exploring it.

He took the key with a smile, immediately reaching beneath his mattress for the duplicate key he'd slowing been carving out of cherry wood. Ming tried to ignore that the imposter key looked almost complete, and left him to his work.

Other than smuggling in the key every night, and various other items, Ming hadn't played much of a role in the escape plan. And as far as she knew, she wouldn't anytime soon. Blue Eyes and his men didn't intend to escape at night as Poon had predicted, but during the day shift, using the key the Mechanist was carving. The outer door complicated matters, but the warden had overlooked one crucial point when he installed it--the rocky walls, floor and ceiling had not been covered with steel, meaning ready ammunition. A hold full of earthbenders and weapon-wielding warriors would be able the overpower the two female guards stationed between the doors with ease. They just needed to do it before the emergency button was pushed.

The final stage of the escape was to happen between the day and night shift changes, when Ming would be coming down. As much as she'd begged to be a part of the fight that was sure to ensue the instant Poon opened the outer door--the man did have a loud mouth after all--Blue Eyes refused, ordering Ming to fight back to retain her innocence.

A frown tilted her lips. As if she could pretend her lovers were her enemy after this. As if she could just forget everything and then watch them walk away, knowing she'd most likely never see them again.

Tears stung her eyes but she wiped them away, refusing to break down here. She only reserved a few hours each shift for her time inside the hold--any more would be too risky. She wasn't about to waste it on crying. For now, she'd have to take what she could.

Shifting her focus to what she intended for tonight, Ming approached Blue Eyes and Dark One. A group of water tribesmen were gathered around them, speaking in hushed tones. They quieted as she neared, not that it surprised her. Though she was sleeping with their leader and his lover, nothing about who she was had changed.

Blue Eyes' attention slid from his men to Ming, the desire in his eyes melting through her apprehension. They lingered on her face for a few seconds, then traveled down the black cloak she wore, as if mentally undressing her. The appraisal didn't insult or make her feel like an object. In fact, it had the opposite effect. She felt sexy, feminine. Powerful.

Her nipples tightened beneath her cloak, the hardened nubs rubbing against the rough wool. Despite her worries, her pussy had been wet in anticipation before she'd walked through the door. But it grew even wetter when Dark One's eyes joined in, the unspoken promise of hot sex sizzling between them. Her fingers tightened around the handle of the basket, her palms welcoming the pain of wicker biting into her skin. Anything to keep her from throwing off her cloak and attacking them both on the spot. Not tonight. Tonight was about control.

"We can talk more about this tomorrow," Blue Eyes said to his men in a tone so sultry, it swept over her like a thousand fingertips. Just listening to him speak could be considered foreplay. "Until we do, keep quiet about it."

Ming fought to stay put as his audience stood and scattered. A few of them greeted her with a nod as they passed, but most avoided looking at her. She was used to that from the earthbenders, but not the water tribesmen. Because of their polyamorous way of life, they'd accepted her, even if afraid of her nationality. They'd been nothing but cordial to her each night... until now. Something was going on.

Before she could ask Blue Eyes about it, he grabbed her wrist and hauled her to their 'corner.' At Ming's insistence, they'd constructed makeshift curtains out of extra blankets for privacy, even if it did nothing to block out the noise.

As soon as Blue Eyes had her inside their sanctuary, his mouth was on hers, devouring her like he'd never see her again. Her already heated body went up in flames. His hungry mouth swallowed her moan as impatient hands clawed at her cloak, almost as if he'd explode if he didn't feel her skin to skin. Ming had never seen him so desperate. He usually kissed her like he had all day to do it.

Alarm bells went off in her head. Ming wedged her hands between them, managing to push them apart a few inches. "Hey. Is everything alright tonight?"

"It is, now that you're here." Frantic hands ripped off her cloak, his eyes going wide at what she had on beneath it. Or what she didn't have on. "Fuck, you turn me on, Ming."

She'd slowly been smuggling in weapons from her father's collection, which she was supposed to be selling for extra money. Each evening, she'd strap a few onto her body before heading into work, their bulk concealed by the heavy cloak. Tonight she'd upped the ante and taken off her uniform before entering the Dungeon, showing off one of her surprises for the night--her newly shaven pussy. As she stood before Blue Eyes, wearing nothing but skin and swords while a monster of a hard-on strained his pants, she wished she hadn't stripped beforehand.

"Please." Framing his strong jaw with her hands, she tilted his head up so she could see his eyes. Clouds of trouble warred with lust in their blue depths. "Talk to me."

"We got a note today with our dinner," Dark Once finally spoke up, his voice hoarse with emotion. "From the Fire Lord."

Ming's stomach dropped so fast, her knees wobbled. The Fire Lord didn't idly pass notes to prisoners. This couldn't be good. "W-what did it say?"

"That if we don't come forth with the leader in the invasion, he'll start executing us one by one." Dark One produced a scroll from beneath his mattress, thrusting it at Ming. He shoved a shaky hand through his hair and then punched the wall, the hollow sound reverberating through the hold. "The fucker's going to kill us all."

She forced her lungs to take a deep breath. Then another. Setting down her basket, she unrolled the parchment and read it. In fancy script and frilly words, it basically said the same thing Dark One had. Give up their leader by week's end or suffer the consequences.

Goose bumps crept over her already chilled skin. This definitely wasn't good.

She rolled up the scroll and handed it to Dark One, but he didn't bother reaching for it. Ming tossed it on the mattress instead, wondering how much longer she'd be able to share it with the men. Days? Surely no more than a week.

Tears threatened an encore but she blinked them back and started on the knife tied around her left bicep. Anything to distract her from the inevitable. "Then we need to speed up the escape plan and get you all out of here before he can act on this. I'll stay a little longer tonight so the Mechanist can get more carving done. And these are the last of the weapons. If we work fast--"

"Ming..." Blue Eyes' hand landed on hers, stopping her frenzied unfastening. "There's no way it can happen so soon. We still need to consider how we're going to get out of the Fire Nation after we bust out. I'm not going to risk my men's lives over something that may be just a bluff."

"What do you mean?"

"Not sure if you noticed, but there was no seal on that letter. If it was indeed from Fire Lord Ozai, I'd imagine his name would all over it, to make sure we took the threat seriously. It might just be the warden calling us out."

Which made it all the worse. If Poon was behind this, they had to move now. "It doesn't matter who sent it. I won't have you die. Neither of you. Not when I..." ... _finally found love_, she finished silently. Now wasn't the time for her emotions to get the best of her. It would only make the escape that much more difficult. "Not when I can do something about it. I need you to help me with these." She gestured at the swords strapped to her legs. "Please," she added, immediately wincing at the crankiness in her tone.

The men stared at her for a few seconds as if knowing what she'd nearly confessed, but said nothing and began helping her disarm. They knelt at her feet, each taking a leg. Calloused fingertips swept over her skin as they worked, reminding her of how naked she was.

"Open your legs a little." Calmness infused Dark One's voice, though the rough edge from earlier was still there. "I can't get to the second knot."

Ming spread her feet, which also managed to spread apart her pussy lips. The scent of arousal drifted up to her nose, and she knew the men had to be smelling it too. Yet they continued to unknot the leather ties, saying nothing as their steady breaths fell over her bare mons, still sensitive from shaving. She bit back a moan and forced her hips to stay still. After what they'd told her, she shouldn't be turned on. Lives were at stake. She needed to get her mind off sex and focus on--

Blue Eyes stopped and placed a light kiss at the top of her slit, erasing her inner protests. "You did this for us?"

"Yes."

"I like it. A lot." He kissed her again, but lower. His tongue darted out, slipping between her lips to tease over her clit.

Air slammed into her lungs, not just at the too-brief caress but at the raw hunger in the men's eyes. The swords fell from her legs, landing on the floor with a metallic thud, forgotten. The air in their enclosure grew heavy with lust, the tension from earlier a memory.

She felt like the luckiest woman in the world, standing over two sexy men willing to do anything to satisfy her. Who'd already done everything to satisfy her.

_No, they haven't. Not yet._ "I have a surprise for both of you."

"Better than this?" Dark One grinned and nuzzled his nose against her pussy, his new mustache tickling her skin.

_Much better._ If she could get them to agree to it, that is.

Ming licked suddenly dry lips. "It's in the basket."

Dark One reached for the basket while Blue Eyes got up from the floor, stripping off his shirt. Ming eyed the tanned expanse of abs and pecs he bared. Funny, she was still figuring out how his taste, how his skin felt under her tongue, and what made him scream. But no matter how much time she spent with him, she could never know him as well as Dark One did.

He reached for the waist of his pants, but Ming plastered herself against his hard chest, stopping him from going further. "Huh-uh. Not yet. It's part of the surprise."

"Having you show up like this is enough." Letting go of his pants, his hands slid around her waist and cupped her ass, hauling her hips against his erection. "But just so you know, you're not walking out that door until you're dressed. What if another man saw you?" He gave her ass a light tap.

She smiled, liking his possessive side. "No one saw me. I changed in the alcove."

"Good." He leaned down and took her mouth in a long, drugging kiss. Agni, did the man know how to use his tongue. She was two seconds away from throwing him down to the mattress and ditching her plan when he dragged his mouth away. "Although once we're out of here, I want you waiting for us like this every night. Naked and ready in our bed."

Hope filled her heart, but Ming didn't want to read too much into his words. Or think about the future at all for that matter. A future that, with one letter, was coming faster than she was ready for.

But she still couldn't resist asking, "I assume I'll have your names by then?"

As happened every time she hinted at their names, guilt crossed his face. "Ming, we need to talk about--"

"You baked for us," Dark One interrupted. He picked up one of the muffins she'd sawed the bottom off of. "Where'd the rest of them go?"

She pinned Blue Eyes with a this-isn't-over stare, then shifted her attention back to Dark One. "I... um... had a little accident in the kitchen."

He nibbled a corner and shrugged. "Not too bad."

Blue Eyes plucked one from the basket, tore off a piece and tossed it in his mouth. His eyebrows drew together as he crunched away. Not a good sign. "Chocolate, right?"

"No they're supposed to be carrot." She sighed. A homemaker she wasn't. "It's okay. You don't have to eat them."

Both men put their muffins back in the basket so fast, their hands practically left smoke trails.

"You don't have to be that obvious about it."

"You made them for us and that's all that matters." Blue Eyes drew her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "It beats moldy rice and dirty water any day."

Which wasn't saying much. "I'll take them with me when I go."

"Leave them here," Dark One countered, expression serious. "We could always save them for the escape. I bet those could dent Fire Nation armor if thrown hard enough."

Both men burst into laughter.

"Hey!" But arguing was futile. Dark One was probably right.

"Thanks for the surprise." Blue Eyes captured her mouth in another bone melting kiss. "I love it."

"At least it provided some entertainment." A wave of nervousness washed over her, but she shook it off. "But that's not the surprise. Look under the muffins."

Dark One dug around in the basket and pulled out the blue ceramic jar beneath. The real reason behind the muffin wanna-bes. They made a perfect, if inedible, diversion in case Poon got curious.

He unscrewed the lid, sniffing the contents. "Hand lotion?"

Ming shook her head, although from the smell of aloe she understood why he came to that conclusion. "It's for sex. You know... for back _there_."

She mentally cringed. _Back there?_ After all they'd done, she still couldn't say it.

Blue Eyes' gaze turned sultry and the cock against her stomach twitched with interest. "Are you sure about this?"

Without hesitating, she nodded. "I am, but first--"

Dark One dropped the basket, uncaring of the muffins scattering as it hit the floor. Without a word, he strode over to her and yanked her against his chest, knocking the breath from her lungs. Ming barely had time to register the animal lust in his eyes when his lips came down on hers hard, ravaging her mouth in kiss that said he more than approved of her answer.

She moaned at the taste of man with a hint of spice from her muffins and tilted her head, allowing his tongue deeper. She felt Blue Eyes move in behind her, his skin hot on her back. His lips swept lazy kisses up her neck, the combination of the men's mouths making her dizzy with want. Hands skimmed down her hips to her ass cheeks, holding them open. Another hand, covered with lube, dove between her legs, dipping into her drench pussy then moving back to her rear entrance. Ming thrust against the digits, not knowing who they belonged to. They slid in easily, making the experience even more pleasurable than the times before, and she moaned again.

Agni, did she want this. Had wanted it since that first night. Both men had touched her ass with their fingers, lips, and tongues, but refused to do more without lubrication in fear of hurting her. It had taken all her courage to buy the lube this afternoon, the purchase alone an admittance that she was willing to go further with the warriors. To take them both at once like she had so many times her dreams.

But first she needed a little lesson.

With that in mind, she tore her mouth from Dark One's, too breathless to utter anything other than. "Not yet."

Immediately, Ming regretted the words as disappointment filled his indigo eyes. She back-pedaled, hoping the men would be keen on her idea. Hoping they would let her inside their circle.

"What I meant to say is, first I want to watch you do it... to each other."

水火水


End file.
